This invention relates to firearms of the type having spring biased pivotal hammers for actuating their firing pins, and deals more particularly with a safety mechanism for such a firearm which safety mechanism includes a hammer block movable into engagement with the hammer to prevent the hammer from moving into firing engagement with the firing pin.
By way of example, the safety mechanism of this invention is herein shown and described in connection with a gas operated pistol such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,964. The mechanism is particularly well adapted to such a firearm since it requires relatively few parts and since parts as are involved are arranged in relatively compact form. However, it should be understood that the invention is not limited to the particular firearm shown and described but may instead be used with many other types of firearms having pivotal hammers.
The general object of this invention is to provide a safety mechanism for a pivotal hammer firearm which safety mechanism is comprised of relatively few parts, is compact in form, is easy to assemble and disassemble, is easy to operate and which has a positive reliable mechanical action which assures that the safety function is achieved so long as the thumbpiece of the safety lever is in the "safe" position.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description and from the drawings forming a part hereof.